Death of an Uchiha
by lovexall
Summary: Follow the life and transformation of Obito Uchiha. From the beginning with the entrance exams to the man known as Tobi in the Akatsuki- how did he become who he is? Rated M for violence and language. NOT AU (follows the anime, manga pretty closely). Maybe future Yaoi, Tobi/Kakashi, Obito/Rin
1. Prolouge

A/N: I'm gonna make this sweet & short (because people hate reading these). It's been _years_ since I've written a fanfiction- high school to be exact. As a college freshman I finally want to get off hiatus and get back to doing what I use to love. My writing **may** be rough, hell, it probably is. This fanfiction is Obito/Tobi centric and it's gonna follow him throughout his life. The fanfiction will probably end up a decent length. Not sure yet. It's rated M for violence and language. No Yaoi. The pairing is Tobi/Kakashi because he plays a large role in my fanfiction. NOT AU.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Obito wake up! You're going to be late", a resounding knock rattled on his door. Five minutes. Five minutes was all he needed.

"Mmm, give me a moment", Obito yawned and hugged his pillow a little tighter. This particular dream was his favorite.

_Rin just looks so cute in red._

"Obito...that boy" His mother sighed and continued to walk down the hall. Before turning the corner she decided to give it one more try.

"You're going to be late for the entrance ceremony," and with that she finally turned the corner and went into the kitchen.

_Ceremony...ceremony...why does that sound so familiar_. Obito grumbled and turned over his pillow to the other side. It was getting too wet for his liking. _What ceremon- THE ENTRANCE CEREMONY!_

"AH, waking up Mom!" Obito shot straight-up in bed, knocking over his pillow and comforter onto the floor. How could he have slept through? And on such an important day too? Obito stood on his bed and jumped off. He ran over to his closet door where the outfit he had picked out for two weeks was hanging.

"From this day on it's gonna be different," Obito said. He took his outfit off the hanger and began putting it on. While putting on his shirt he shuffled over to his nightstand where his googles laid.

"Oh wait, of course!" He put his arms through his shirt and peaked his head through the opening. He ran over to his desk drawer where his eye drops were stashed away. Leaning his head back he put exactly five drops into each eye. Five drops always did it- he **had** to be prepared for when he obtained his sharingan.

"I'm already thirteen and I still haven't gotten it..." Obito said through clenched teeth while leaning his head forward. A couple of eye drops dripped onto his collar as he gripped his eye solution hard in his hands. What if...I never obtain them...

"No, this isn't the time for that," He slammed his right fist into his palm. "Today's too important for that!"

Walking over to his nightstand again he grabbed his googles and put them over his eyes. "Alright, Obito let's do this! Googles, check! Eye drops..." He patted his pockets down and realized they weren't in his pockets.

"Wait, what did I...?" He looked over at his desk and saw that they were right where he left them.

_Eh, sometimes I worry about me..._

* * *

A/N: Ok, this is the first chapter. I know it's not long. Most of my chapters will be way longer than this. But I wanted to get this out there and see how people like it so far. Pacing is going to be a big thing in this fanfiction so if you don't like long, detailed fanfictions I think you need to look elsewhere xD.

Reviews are welcome as well as criticism (though I prefer if you pm me those if they're long and helpful).


	2. The Entrance Ceremony- A New Start

A/N: Ok, here is the second chapter. I'm going to take this fanfiction seriously starting from this point on. Chapters will probably typically be this length. I'll probably start looking for a BETA once I start getting the hang of things.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter One: The Entrance Ceremony- A New Start

The village of Konohagakure was particularly busy and thriving this day. Shop vendors stood outside their shops heckling and clapping their hands in order to garner the attention of passerby's. A pair of men sat under the straw roof of the Leaf Village Cafeteria playing shogi while across from them a group of children not even chuunin level were attempting to practice their hand seals . There was a nice breeze going around all of Konoha. Spring had began to show its presence as sakura petals blew across the bare dirt on the ground. The streets were littered with people of all ages and backgrounds and the atmosphere was light and free for a change since the beginning of the Third Shinobi War.

"Why, I can't believe my little Kurou is growing up," a middle-aged woman with a brown simple kimono said. Her hand was holding a basket full of a fruits and vegetables she had picked up at the market place in town. "His entrance ceremony was today!" She brought her free hand towards her face caressing her cheek, blushing lightly.

"Oh wow, really? They grow up so fast don't they," the shop vendor handed the mother the bento box she had purchased. "There you go mame, for when your son returns home today." The woman handed the gray-haired vendor 300 Ryo and took the bento box with her available hand. She shuffled her coin purse back into her pocket and began to walk in the opposite direction of the entrance ceremony, towards her home. It was still early in the afternoon and the sun had just reached its peak in the sky.

"I hope he likes this Supreme Steak Bento. Maybe I should have gotten him the-" Before she could finish her outward ramblings a strange gust of wind along with a flash of blue and orange swept by. It was so strong that she lost hold of the basket she was carrying- the fruits and vegetables tumbling and rolling all over the ground.

"No, no, not the oranges!" She bent down on her knees and tried to gather all the food before it could roll too far away. "I spent all morning buying these. I can't let them all just get away." Her hand reached out in all directions trying to get as many as possible. Meanwhile, in the distance she could hear shouts and protests coming from the direction the gust of wind was heading towards.

"Ack-sorry! I didn't mean to-!" Obito shouted over his shoulder. He was later than he had initially thought. It wasn't like him to leave a helpless woman to pick up her groceries in a crowded street, especially with how prone he was in helping the elderly. But today it would have to wait...He weaved through the crowd of people, sweat dripping down his temple and forehead.

"Watch where you're going!"

"Hey kid, get back here!"

"What the hell...!?"

_Dammit, I'm not gonna make it in time..._

"Aww, this is the worst!" grumbled Obito. "If only I could be on time just this once...".

* * *

"He's not coming."

Rin clenched the magnolia folder tighter to her chest and twiddled her fingers at the sound of the harsh words. The entrance ceremony had been everything she had expected it to be. It had been amazing, exciting, thrilling, and life-changing. There was a slight windy chill in the air but the sun kept it still pleasant to be outside.

"Kakashi..." An un-easy smile came to rest on Rin's face as she turned towards him. "You really should have more trust in Obito. I mean, he has been looking forward to this since our Academy days".

"Tch, the moron is always late," Kakashi said indignantly. "Let's face it. He probably slept in and was too lazy to get up. Simple as that." He crossed his arms behind his head and closed his eyes. Behind them two chuunin were on ladders taking down the "ENTRANCE CEREMONY" sign that motioned in the breeze. Guy, who was happily chattering away to Ebisu paused and suddenly directed his attention towards Rin and Kakashi.

"Is that the Uchiha boy who hasn't obtained his sharingan already?" Guy asked Kakashi with a look of surprise on his face.

"Stop being nosy Guy," Ebisu scolded while pushing his sunglasses up. "It's none of your business. Honestly..."

Kakashi opened one of his eyes and arched his eyebrow, "Yes, it is. What about him?"

Guy dramatically pointed his finger in front of them and exclaimed in a loud voice, "OHH! There he goes, in the distance!"

Rin squinted her eyes and saw Obito running towards them at what she would consider in a almost comical way. His knees were nearly reaching his chest in the leaps he was taking to reach them in time. Behind him she could see the villagers looking disgruntled or downright angry, the occasional one simply gazing in awe. A small smirk found its way on her lips.

"I made it! I made it!" Obito yelled as he came to a sudden halt in front of everyone. He had his arms raised above his head in order to balance himself from slamming into anyone. His eyes looked up and his eye-sight spotted the giant sign reading "ENTRANCE CEREMONY" was being carried down and rolled up.

"Not quite..." Ebisu uttered, shifting his stance away from all the commotion. "I'm heading home. Are you coming Guy?"

Guy rotated in a full circle and sported a spotted a flaw-less grin, "I can't let a friend walk home alone. Of course I'll walk you home Ebisu!"

Obito dropped his hands to his knees and bent over as the two walked away. His breathing was uneven and he continuously huffed trying to catch his breath. Kakashi looked down at him from the corner of his eye and stared at him before finally shutting his eyes and letting out a deep sigh. Obito heard it and quickly directed his attention toward Kakashi.

_Damn bastard...probably thinks he's better than me._

Rin bended her knees so she could be eye-level with Obito and stretched out her arms to hand him the entrance ceremony documents.

"I got these for you," she stated with a smile. "I figured that you would want these. I knew you wouldn't miss this if you could help it" Rin laughed lightly.

Face turning bright red, Obito took the documents from Rin's hands.

"Th-thanks, Rin."

Kakashi began to walk away from the two, appearing more irritated than usual. "I'm going home. I'll see you later Rin" he stated as he shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Hmph!"Obito crinkled his nose and twisted his head in the other direction.

Rin stood up and waved at Kakashi looking delighted, "Bye Kakashi! See you later". Slowly, everyone- Asuma, Kurenai, Genma and many others began clearing out of the grounds where the ceremony was held.

Obito and Rin were soon one of the only few stragglers left. The sun was beginning to set and a calmness settled on the village. The wind had finally settled down and there was peaceful stillness in the air.

"So..."

"Well..."

The two of them looked each other in the eye since they had both spoken at the same time. A light blush moving slowly across their faces.

Sweat began to collect on Obito's forehead and slide down his neck. Crap, crap, crap. I don't know what to say. Think Obito, think. What do guys normally do in situations like these?!"

"Do you...do you want to walk me home?"

"Oh, uh, sure," Obito stuttered, rubbing the back of his neck. "You lead the way!"

Rin and Obito began walking towards the west side of Konoha, with only a couple of inches between them. Their shoulders kept bumping into each other but neither one seemed to notice or care. The conversation between the two was light and idle.

"Just you wait Rin," Obito pointed his thumb to back of them towards the Hokage Monument. "I'm gonna become Hokage one day. It's only a matter of time," he said with a somewhat cocky grin.

Rin laughed, "Whatever you say Obito". Without warning Rin stopped in her tracks and Obito closely followed.

"What's wrong?"

"This is about as far as you can go," Rin said solemnly. Her voice taking a abrupt depressive tone so drastically different than what it was a moment ago.

"Oh, alright..." Obito said unsure. "Are you sure?"

"Of course!" Rin exclaimed while turning her head to face him with a smile. She began running lightly forward.

While running she waved back at him, "Bye Obito! Remember we get assigned to our teams tomorrow! So don't be late!"

"Me, late?" Obito laughed. "To that? In your dreams!"

Obito watched her as she gradually faded into the background and he could no longer see her. He then looked down at the magnolia folder she had gotten for him. He was so grateful for Rin. It seemed like she was the only one who didn't mock him.

_Yet, I can't help but feel as if something is wrong. Her smile just now..._

Obito bit his lip as he turned his back and began walking back to the compound.

_...seemed in-genuine._

"No- no, I'm thinking too hard!" Obito shook his head and smiled. "Heh, today wasn't half bad. Tomorrow should be even better."

_And maybe if I'm lucky I'll get Rin as a teammate..._

* * *

A/N: Well that's it for chapter one. I might go in and make a couple of adjustments if I feel like something doesn't flow right. I have so much fun writing the kids dialogue! Next chapter will be more action packed! One thing I feel I should mention is that although this follows the manga pretty closely I will be taking my own liberties when it comes to somethings because, hey! It wouldn't be a fanfiction otherwise. :)


End file.
